Baka and Cold
by TorvaMessor
Summary: This is a Baka and test universe, but it doesn't only follow Akihisa. It also follows a Foreign student, Michael Wallace. A student in which trouble follows close behind. Read as the cold student opens up just to be closed again by the ones who put it like that
1. Chapter 1

Baka and Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test and do not claim any of their productions as my own, this is simply a fan-made add-on.

 **This Chapter is rated, T. Later chapters will not be.**

Chapter 1

Fumizuki Academy, a school in Japan that uses the summoner test system. The classes are ranked from class A to F. Fumizuki Academy is ruthless. Where your test scores will determine what class, you will be in for the whole year. The classes rank as follows Class A is the smartest with the best equipment. Then the unmotivated, who don't work hard, thus their equipment is poor.

In class F there are the unmotivated and the weak studies. But then there are the idiots, the real deal, thus we have Akihisa Yoshii a true idiot.

"Aki" yelled Minami.

"Oh hey, Minami," said Akihisa.

This is Minami Shimada, one of Akihisa's friends, she is also in class F.

"Hey Minami, you're as flat as ever, spine cracking," said Akihisa in extreme pain.

"Dammit Aki, take it back," demanded Minami.

"I'm sorry, I take it back" exclaimed Akihisa, with fear for his spine.

"Say my boobs are perfect" demanded Minami.

As Akihisa started to do as Minami demanded, the bell rang and class F's homeroom teacher stepped into the classroom. Their teacher is the remedial teacher known as Iron Man for his toughness like iron.

"Yoshii, Shimada settle down," Iron Man said with a demanding tone.

"Yes sir," said Akihisa and Minami, with fear in their voice

"Today we are welcoming a new student," said Iron Man.

The new student walks into the class and stands in front of the class

"Introduce yourself to the class," said Iron Man.

"Hello, I'm Michael Wallace," said Michael very unenthusiastically.

"You may take your seat in the back," said Iron Man.

As Michael takes his seat at his cousin and table, he put his head down and fell asleep!

"Yo, Yuuji I think he's asleep already," said Akihisa

Yuuji Sakamoto, Akihisa's best friend since elementary school.

"I think so, that was quick," said Yuuji

Then Iron Man noticed that Michael was sleeping

"Wallace, we have a test in this today since this is your first day I was going to allow you to take it another day, but since you are so keen on sleeping in class, you can take it with the rest of them" exclaimed Iron Man furiously.

Michael just looks up at Iron Man and nods, which really makes him mad.

"Fine, Just NO SLEEPING" Yells Iron Man.

After Iron Man's outburst, Michael picks his head up and then acts like he's watching looking at the board, then closes his eyes, and starts sleeping again.

"That didn't take long," said Yuuji.

"Who is this new kid," said Akihisa.

, "I don't know, but if he has the balls to sleep in front of Iron Man a second time, we need him next time we get into a summoner test war," said Yuuji.


	2. Chapter 2

, Chapter 2

After four subjects it was lunch time when all the students went home, to the cafeteria, or for Akihisa and his group, it was the roof.

"Hey Aki have you learned anything about Michael yet," asked Minami.

"No not really, every time I try to talk to him, he just ignores me," Akihisa said in frustration.

"Have you tried asking Iron Man for his student records," said Hideyoshi.

"Great idea, you are the smartest girl in our group Hideyoshi," said Akihisa.

"Again, I am not a girl, I am a boy," exclaimed Hideyoshi.

So the students went to Iron Man in the teacher's lounge.

"Absolutely, not," says Iron Man angrily.

"What, why not," asked Akihisa.

"Because it's against school policy," exclaimed Iron Man getting more and more agitated as this went on.

"I'll take two voluntary remedial class," blurted out Akihisa.

"Aki are you sure," said Minami.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Akihisa with unexpected boldness he would soon regret.

"Alright, but they will be more difficult than the normal remedial classes," said Iron Man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two straight hours of remedial classes after school.

"Alright, got it," says Akihisa, holding up a piece of paper, which seems relatively blank.

"Nice job," said Yuuji.

"Great, now let's see what it says," said Hideyoshi.

"Ok, it says," said Akihisa ecstatically.

"Ok, it says that he's American," said Akihisa with surprise.

"So he speaks English then," said Minami.

"I know a little English so I can try to talk to him," said Hideyoshi.

"Okay, Akihisa you try to get his attention with American culture, and Hideyoshi, you try talking to him in English," said Yuuji.

"Hey theirs something else", said Akihisa

"What is it," asked Yuuji.

"This says that he lived in Russia the last few years," said Akihisa

"That would explain why he was wearing way too many clothes for spring-time," said Hideyoshi.

Back at the Yoshii residence.

"Akira, tell me, what is the biggest thing in American culture," asked Akihisa

This is Akira Yoshii, Akihisa's older sister. She is staying with Akihisa temporarily.

"Well if I had to guess, I would have to say it would be football," said Akria.

"Ok I have an idea," said Akihisa.

When Akihisa gets an idea it usually doesn't end well for him or his friends.

The next day, before the first period of the day.

"Okay, Akihisa are you ready," said Yuuji with a radio.

"Yes, I'm ready," said Akihisa.

In a rush of stupidity, Akihisa runs into the classroom with a football and throws it at Michael. Michael quickly catches the football throwing it back at Akihisa with extreme force. Akihisa tries to catch it, but the force of the ball is too much for him and blows his arms out, hitting his chest, knocking him back a good meter. Then Michael mutters something in another language. The group looks at Hideyoshi, thinking he will have an answer.

"He called him an idiot in English," said Hideyoshi.

"He's not wrong," said Kouta, looking at Akihisa collapsed on the floor.

"Alright Hideyoshi, your turn," said Yuuji.

"Affirmative," said Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi approaches Michael, trying to talk to him.

Hideyoshi approaches Michael and starts to talk in a language, we can only assume is English. After Hideyoshi stopped talking, Michael stared at him for a second and replied in English. This shocked everyone because it looked like Hideyoshi might actually have started a conversation with him, but then Hideyoshi came and sat down next to Yuuji and the others.

"So, what did he say," asked Akihisa, finally recovering from the blow from the football.

"I introduced myself and asked if he wanted to join us for lunch, and he just told me to leave him alone," answered Hideyoshi

Then the bell rang, starting class. As Mr. Nishimura(Iron Man) stepped into the classroom the students already knew what was going to happen that day, the only reason Mr. Nishimura would smile, remedial lessons for all of class F.

After four remedial classes were lunch.

"What did you bring for lunch today Aki," asked Minami.

"My sister made lunch for me today, she finally has gotten the basics down," replied Akihisa

"Hey, whats that thing Michaels eating," asked Himeji.

"That I believe is called a taco, its Mexican food," answered Yuuji.

Suddenly Hideyoshi's twin sister, Yuuko Kinoshita, barged into class F.

"Hid-ey-oshi, where are my ... books" demanded Yuuko.

"How should I know," said Hideyoshi.

Suddenly, Yuuko slaps Hideyoshi, obviously upset by his lack of concern, knocking him into Michael, making him drop his food on the floor.

"Sorry, Michael," said Hideyoshi, hoping not to poke the bear any further after today's stunts.

Michael just sits there for a second. Then he slams his Left hand into the table, cracking it in half. Instantly realizing her mistake and impending doom, she considers apologizing, but then stops her self, not wanting to look weak in front of an F-class nobody.

"Keep out of my way," said Yuuko, waiting for his reaction.

Michael stands up and looks at Yuuko with the same cold dead stare that he always has, but something was different this time, it was almost as if just a little emotion slipped through the wall he had put up in his mind. He looks down at his food on the floor, then back at Yuuko, as he opens his mouth to say something, Yuuko flinches after not noticing he wasn't backing down from here snide comment before.

"You, whats your name," asked Michael.

"I-I'm Yuuko Kinoshita," said Yuuko.

"Okay Yuuko, you owe me a new lunch," said Michael.

"What, are you serious," asked Yuuko rhetorically.

"I am serious," said Michael.

"Fine, I'll get you a new lunch," said Yuuko, with the slightest bit of relief under her voice.

"I will see you in the cafeteria," said Michael as cold as ever.

Michael and Yuuko both walk down to the cafeteria. When they reach the cafeteria Yuuko points out the menu.

"What do you want," asked Yuuko, obviously irritated she was forced to do this.

It was never directly said that she was forced, but it was that or face his cold wrath.

"It does not matter," replied Michael with no emotion.

"Alright, if you are not particular then I will choose," said Yuuko.

Yuuko goes to order something so Michael finds a table and sits down.

Yuuko sits at the table that Michael is sitting at. She hands him a tray with a hamburger on it.

"Here this is something new to the cafeteria," said Yuuko.

"These are American-cuisine," said Yuuko.

"Yes, I am aware," replied Michael.

"Ow really, and how do you know that," said Yuuko very snidely.

"Because I am American," said Michael.

"So I'm assuming my brother was practicing English was to try to talk to you then," asked Yuuko.

"It seems that way," answered Michael.

Yuuko was now starting to notice that he was wearing gloves, long sleeves under his school uniform.

"Tell me, why are you wearing gloves and long sleeves indoors, you obviously know enough Japanese to know that gloves indoors are impolite and its 26°C, so there's no reason to be wearing long sleeves," inquired Yuuko.

For a moment Michael just sat there looking at her, if Yuuko hadn't known it was impossible she would have thought he was shocked.

You will have to wait for the next chapter to see how their conversation progresses.


	4. Chapter 4

(ReCap)

"Tell me, why are you wearing gloves and long sleeves indoors, you obviously know enough Japanese to know that gloves indoors are impolite and its 26°C, so there's no reason to be wearing long sleeves," inquired Yuuko.

For a moment Michael just sat there looking at her, if Yuuko hadn't known it was impossible she would have thought he was shocked.

(End of ReCap)

"I lived in Russia the past couple of years, so its force of habit," said Michael.

Yuuko didn't believe this for a second, she knew he was lying but he didn't know how to find out what he was hiding.

"Lunch break is almost over, I'll be heading back to class now," said Michael, getting up to leave.

"Wait, where in Germany did you say you lived," asked Yuuko

"I said I lived in Russia, not Germany," said Michael.

Yuuko knowing her attempt to trick him failed, so she let him go without another word.

As Michael returned to class he ran into Hideyoshi in the hallway.

"How did lunch with my sister go," asked Hideyoshi, with a slight amount of sarcasm.

"Very eccentric," said Michael after some hesitation.

Hideyoshi was surprised to hear Michael respond to him. Then Michael walked into the classroom and sat down without another word. As the bell rings (IronMan) walk into class to begin the lessons for the last portion of the day.

At the end of class-F's last class, the door opens and Yuuko steps through with a smug look on her face

"Listen up class F, we class A declare a summoner test war on you tomorrow," said Yuuko.

After Yuuko announcement, everyone was in shock, everyone except Michael, who didn't care as usual. Then Yuuji stood up in front of the class.

"Quiet," exclaims Yuuji in an attempt to regain control.

The class slowly calms down to the point you could hear a pen cap hit the floor.

"Listen, we know all of class A's tricks, they won't win," said Yuuji, boldly.

Michael as always was cold and showed no emotion that stood out especially now. Obviously irritating Yuuji, He asked, "Do you have anything to add Michael".

Michael obviously not amused just sat there for a second then in a tone of voice filled with dread. "They also know all of your tricks." As you could see the hopelessness set in once again he said something in that same tone.

"That being said, in your last war you were able to take Class-A to a practical stalemate, so if anyone can do it its Class-F.

"Go home, get some rest we will go over strategy tomorrow," said "Yuuji.

The next day at school.

As Akihisa walks into class he can already see that the other students are more relaxed. As Akihisa looks around he sees Mizuki, who was now back from her family trip.

"Hey Mizuki, welcome back," said Akihisa

"Akihisa, is good to see you," said Mizuki.

"Did anything happen while I was away," asked Mizuki.

"We got a new transfer student," said Akihisa.

"That's nice, is your sister still visiting," asked Mizuki, with a bit of irritation.

As Akihisa was about to answer Michael walked into the classroom. Akihisa quickly dodging a bullet called to Michael.

"Hey Michael," called Akihisa.

Michael, ignoring them walked past them to his "desk".

"Michael, you haven't met Mizuki yet have you," explained Akihisa.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki, Mizuki Himeji," said Mizuki.

Michael stared into her eyes with a cold, dark, expressionless look on his face. Mizuki quickly stepped back a couple feet.

"Don't Worry, he actually very nice," said Akihisa.

Mizuki slightly more at ease, steps towards Michael, and stands next to Akihisa.

Then the bell for the first lesson rang. This was the start of a very long day, and in Michael's case, an annoying one at that.


End file.
